


If You Won

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Other, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: This is based on the Voting Gauntlet: Mothers and Sons





	If You Won

Corrin walked slowly through the halls, his chest exposed from the damage he took. After a intense fight from his own mother and Cherche, he had to face against Owain Dark. He couldn’t make his mother proud proud.

“Do my eyes deceive,” a boisterous voice echoed, Corrin turned around, “what has gotten you so down?”

“What do you think?” Corrin grumbled to Owain. “You won, and I lost. What are you going to do, rub your trophy and flags all over my face?” Owain’s energetic expression changed. Sure he won, but he wasn’t like that. 

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” Owain’s sincere voice almost shook Corrin, “even though I won, I’m not going to be selfish and rub my trophy in everyone's face. If you won, you would be just like me. You would have yell ‘I WON!’ to your mother, your children, your wife, and everyone that got you to win.”

“Actually in this scenario, if I won, I would go to Niles and tell him I won. I’m not married to a woman.” Corrin butted in. Owain wasn’t shocked or uncomfortable. “I promised Niles that I would win since he lost the Fathers and Daughters gauntlet, I promised to avenge him. Kinda like how Reinhardt avenged you in the Blue Thunderers gauntlet.” Corrin reminded.

Owain didn’t say a word and only pulled him into a hug. “Trying is something I tell my children everyday after they lose a battle: trying is just another step to victory. You tell Niles that you tried and that the next voting gauntlet. You. Will. Win.”

“Alright you two,” Owain's inspiring speech stopped when Kumatora (my summoner) walked in, “back to the barracks Corrin, I got to save up orbs for the new banner.” Corrin only nodded, hugged Owain once more, and walked with Kumatora back to the barracks.

Bonus:  
Kumatora: By the way, remember I promised you that I would unlock potential for Niles?  
A!Corrin: ...yes?  
Kumatora: I was stupid and unlocked potential for Takumi to get Close Damage and gave that to Morgan. But then I had a brain fart and realized I sacrificed Hoshidan Summer Xander for Halloween Sakura.  
A!Corrin: So you wasted 20,000 feathers on my brother instead of my husband   
Kumatora: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ wanna grind for more?  
A!Corrin: *facepalm*

**Author's Note:**

> someone recommended that I should give M!Morgan Mirror Stance.


End file.
